Prank
by minamishiho
Summary: Gadis itu tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya kalau benda lucu itu bakal membuatnya merasa sangat sebal. Saatnya balas dendam! Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau keisengannya membuat Takuto semarah ini. First LLFTX Indonesian fic. No pairing but slight Takuto X MC.


**Prank**

_Halo! Ah, fanfic bahasa Indonesia gue setelah sekian lama..._

_Kayaknya cuma ini ya fanfic Love Letter From Thief X bahasa Indonesia? Cerita ini pertama kali gue post di tumblr gue, gue ketiknya di hape. Sumpah perjuangan yang bikin tangan bengkak *lebay*_

_Gue gak tau seberapa banyak Voltage Fandom yang ngerti bahasa Indo, jadi ini oercobaan. Kalo ternyata lumayan yang review, ntar gue bikin lagi. Gue maen hampir semua Otoge Voltage kok, jadi silahkan request! (kayak ada yang liat aja)._

_Now, please enjoy the story!_

* * *

"Shiho, kau sedang ap… astaga! Apa itu?!"

Aku buru-buru membekap Hiro sebelum teriakannya membangunkan yang lain. Semalam aku dan para anggota Black Foxes yang lain merayakan keberhasilan misi terbaru kami seperti biasa, dengan minum-minum di Le Renard Noir. Karena terlalu terbawa suasana, kami semua minum terlalu banyak dan alhasil terkapar di lantai kamar lantai 2, tempat kami berpesta.

Aku terbangun lebih awal dari yang lain dengan kepala yang serasa mau pecah. Setelah cuci muka, minum obat sakit kepala, dan merasa agak mendingan, tanpa sengaja aku melihat 'sesuatu' yang tak terduga.

Lalu tiba-tiba ide brilian muncul di kepalaku.

Dan tentu saja, Hiro muncul saat aku tengah melakukan ide tersebut.

"Sst! Jangan teriak! Nanti yang lain bangun!" bisikku setelah melepas bekapanku dari mulutnya. Pemuda berambut tembaga itu mengangguk sambil menatapku dengan sorot mata yang sulit ditebak maknanya.

"Apa?"

Hiro nyengir lebar mendengar pertanyaanku. "Kau tahu Takuto bakal membunuhmu kalau dia tahu, kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengernyitkan dahi mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Takuto bakal marah sekali, itu aku sudah tahu. Tapi dia tidak akan sampai membunuhku… iya kan?

…. Mungkin.

"Habisnya aku kesal sekali pada benda itu!"

"Lho? Bukannya dulu kau bilang dia lucu?"

"Iya, waktu itu aku belum tahu kalau ternyata Takuto lebih menyayangi benda itu daripada aku!"

Hening sejenak, lalu…

"Pfft… Ahahahaha!" Tiba-tiba Hiro tertawa keras sekali. Aku, yang sama sekali tidak melihat hal ini sebagai sesuatu yang lucu, naik pitam mendengarnya.

"Tidak lucu, tahuuuuu!" omelku sambil memukul-mukul lengannya. Anggota Black Foxes termuda itu pura-pura mengaduh sambil terus menertawakanku. Sialan!

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Deg! Su, suara itu…

"Takuto!"

Dan tidak hanya dia saja, tapi juga Kenshi, Riki, dan Bos saat ini ada di hadapanku dan Hiro. Ah, celaka!

"Sejak kapan kalian ada di sini?!" tanyaku, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Tapi nada histerisku sepertinya malah membuat mereka makin curiga.

"Sejak kau mulai memukul-mukul Hiro dengan manjanya. Hei, kalau mau selingkuh pagi-pagi begini, kenapa tidak dengan aku saja?" tanya Riki sambil melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di bahuku. Senyum arogannya yang biasa menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Aku melirik Takuto dan langsung bergidik ngeri.

Belum pernah aku melihatnya semarah ini. Wajahnya merah membara. Kedua telapak tangannya dikepalkan. Dia terlihat siap membunuh kapan saja. Panik, aku mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mengharap bantuan.

Hiro menatap langit-langit sambil bersiul seolah tak peduli.

Riki masih merangkul bahuku, tidak merasa terancam sama sekali atas tatapan maut Takuto.

Kenshi kelihatan terhibur melihat situasi saat ini.

Dan Bos, terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa, hanya diam saja. Tidak berguna, seperti biasa.

Tiba-tiba saja…

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Shiho, bocah sialan?!" Takuto meraih kerah baju Hiro dan memelototinya. Kami semua menahan napas menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Takkun! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?!"

Aku memelototi Hiro, mengancamnya tanpa kata-kata untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menatapku dan Takuto bergantian, sampai akhirnya…

"Lho, apa ini?"

Aku menatap Kenshi yang menemukan bukti kejahatanku dengan tatapan ngeri. Takuto menatap benda kesayangannya yang berubah drastis, aku, Hiro, dan pemahaman terlihat di wajahnya.

"Minami Shiho! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Shiffey ku?!"

Mungkin benar perkiraan Hiro, Takuto bakal membunuhku.

_**FIN**_

_**... maybe**_


End file.
